realmcrafterfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Islands Online
Seven Islands Online was a high fantasy MMORPG created by original forum user junkster775 which entered Alpha testing in 2008. Story Centuries ago, the seven islands of Celucia were a place of peace. All its peoples lived with each other, no one race seeking to rise above the other. Once a year, all the races would come from their islands bringing their trade goods to great Elfish city of Rolbinta. Slowly, a thought began to build in one of the races of Celucia. Being the strongest and largest in population, they were commonly known as the Unmanned alliance. Slowly they began to think to themselves, “So great are our numbers, we deserve to populate this entire world.” For decades they remained within their own islands, giving no sign of what was in there hearts. Then, one of the leaders of the Unmanned alliance, Moulig, who was also a powerful warlock, began to raise his people up against the Islands of the east. Raids soon became battles, and battles soon became an Invasion, which inevitably led to war. But Moulig soon found that his armies, though great, could not defeat the combined might of Humans, Elves, and Dwarves. Many of the Elves of the night began to fall under Moulig’s influence, convinced that the Unmanned alliance would soon rule this world. But even this could not sufficiently turn the tides, and Moulig soon found himself loosing. But Moulig was also a warlock, and a great one at that. He found the body of his fallen brother Herothin and cast a terrible spell upon it. His brother awoke, not dead, yet not alive. And thus the first of the Undead were born in the world of Celucia. Herothin used his new powers to raise thousands of fallen Unmanned alliance warriors. He then built himself a tower high upon a mountain of ice and rock, from which to command his legions. The newly formed alliance of Humans, Elves, and Dwarves soon found that they could not succeed against the might of both armies. The leaders from all three races, Victor the Guardian for the Humans, Beltomas the Wise for the Elves, and Gralt the Earth Crusher for the Dwarves, came together to decide how to counter this increasing threat. The Elves proposed the awakening of the Peace Keepers, a horde of dragons who had been kept asleep, only to be awakened in the darkest of times. Seeing no other way, the Elves then went and awoke the Peace Keepers, knowing in their Elvish hearts that this was indeed the darkest of times. For a long time this kept the Invading armies away, the dragons scorching all who tried to disturb the uneasy peace that followed. Moulig was furious when he found that his large armies were useless when fighting the Peace Keepers. He sent a merciless young assassin named Jorgak the slayer to dispose of the Peace Keepers. Jorgak was a Hethrog, the last of his kind. He slayed all the Peace Keepers, though it cost him his life. When fighting the last one, his sword broke, leaving him no choice but to jump within the dragon’s mouth and stab its fiery heart with his dagger from within. The explosion that followed shook Herothin’s tower far to the south and annihilated several of Moulig’s forces, leaving much of the island a dry desert. And thus both sides fought on, no one side able to succeed over the other. Both waiting for an individual who could tip the scale in their favor… Maps, Races and Classes Races Catagory 1- Protectors of Peace 1. Wood Elf 2. Dwarf 3. Human 4. Gnome Catagory 2- Invaders 1. Death Elf 2. The Forsaken (Undead) 3. Lizard Folk 4. The Enslaved (Human) Classes 1. Warrior 2. Beast Master 3. Shapeshifter 4. Scout 5. Priest 6. Monk 7. Pyromaster 8. Icemonger 9. Naturalist 10. Ranger (Explenations to come) Maps Algeroth, the island abandoned by both races (the center island). Jortanth, the place where invaders are recruited. Gathroar, one of the main town islands of the invaders. For'arat, one of the main town islands of the invaders. Farlot, the place where protecters are recruited. Ramlan, one of the main town islands of the protectors. Dal'kek, one of the main town islands of the protectors. Screenshots